sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Orion/@comment-5235494-20170310165313
I wonder if Orion will return at some point. The way that he was first brought into the fold of the show implied, at least to me, that he would be a recurring villain of the series, or perhaps even a main antagonist in a future season. As an angel, I feel that there is a lot that can be done with him - especially since we know little to nothing of angels or their relationship with demons. We know of Moloch, who was a warden of Purgatory, but what about Lucifer? Lucifer is, Biblically, the ruler of Hell, and Moloch is said to have been one of his followers who was banished from Heaven, but we've never actually seen Lucifer yet or know his place in any of these Apocalyptic scenarios. We know that Hell exists though, because it's been mentioned that demons hail from that world, plus a gateway to Hell was opened briefly in the episode about the Key of Solomon, so I would really like to know where the Devil is in all of this. I want to know if he planned a takeover with Moloch, or if Moloch decided to create the Four Horsemen on his own (Moloch even mentioned that there were many different incarnations of the Four Horsemen, and that there would be many to come)....which leaves the question, were the Devil and Moloch allies, enemies, indifferent?? Did the Devil even know ''of Moloch's plans or have any awareness of them? Surely in a show about the end of the world and humanity, Lucifer would have to be at least ''mentioned ''at some point. I feel like this show has already made it very easy for him to appear and has certainly implied that he exists, especially since Orion is also a fallen angel, but has yet to even expound on either of those characters and instead puts a lot of corny, unnecessary plot choices that are ruining the show (*cough* Malcolm Dreyfuss, anyone? One word: ''Stuuuuuupiiiid) ''as well as major plot holes that don't connect with past seasons (like the Philosopher's Stone being the thing that resurrected Ichabod, even though that was specifically stated in earlier seasons to be the magic of Katrina, which is WHY she was banished to Purgatory by the Four Who Speak As One in the FIRST place!) In addition to that, the Horseman of Death has barely appeared or been used in any justifiable way except for one-shots now, and we still have absolutely NO IDEA where the hell the other two Horseman are - the only other one we really know is Jeremy, who was killed, but what about the other two?? This show is very quickly starting to irritate and disinterest me, which is why something like the return of the three remaining Horsemen and Orion could be a crucial asset just for this show to scrape by one more time. Then again, because the original writers were replaced by the same morons that made that horrible Pandora storyline, they would probably fail to do Orion or Lucifer any justice. And honestly, this whole Molly storyline just doesn't feel like the ''Sleepy Hollow ''I fell in love with - Nicole Beharie was fantastic as Abbie Mills, and it was her dynamic with Ichabod that made me continuously watch this show, which has now been replaced by a boring child who can't act to save her life, and who I honestly could care less about along with the ragtag idiots in charge of the Washington, D.C. archive. ''And why are they in Washington, D.C. when the show is explicitly titled SLEEPY HOLLOW??!? If this show doesn't get their old writers back and at least TRY to save this mess of a storyline to revive their original ideas, then I'm not going to waste my time, and FOX should certainly not waste the time of its viewers with this garbage. They need to resolve unfinished plotlines and bring back characters that they've left in the dust - Nick Hawley, Frank Irving, Abbie and Jenny's father, etc., and perhaps go back to the fact that NUMEROUS demons, monsters, and tortured spirits escaped Purgatory after Moloch's death!